


I Am Too

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [12]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Kitagawa Yusuke, Autistic Sakura Futaba, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Yusuke and Futaba go on a date and reveal their autism to each other.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Series: Sluggy Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I Am Too

One night, Yusuke took Futaba on a date. It was their very first dates. Both of them got along pretty well when they weren't arguing. Yusuke was very obsessed with art and Futaba was obsessed with video games and computers. They both had trouble being around noise and lights. They also didn't have the greatest social skills. They have both wanted to go on a date for a little while. They both took the subway since they didn't know how to drive, to the city and went to go get sushi. They took their seats in the restaurant.

"Inari, I'm so happy we're finally going on a date.", said Futaba.

"Me too.", said Yusuke.

"My social skills have made it hard for me to do this kind of stuff.", Yusuke said.

"Mine aren't the greatest either.", said Futaba.

"It's because I'm autistic.", she said.

"Oh, I'm autistic too.", said Yusuke.

"We should also tell the rest of the Phantom Thieves next time we see them.", said Futaba.

They were both very happy to find that out about each other.


End file.
